Is it possible I love you?
by Jasper Velcity
Summary: This is an Itanaru Story. Rated M for slight cussing and lemon in future chapters. YAOI. Naruto is banished after getting Sasuke back to the village. Itachi goes after him and invites him to join the Akatsuki. Will this budding friendship turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, what's up? This is Jasper Velcity. I might change my name in the near future, but who knows? Anyways, this will be the first fanfic that I have ever written. Please be kind to**

 **This story is also on Wattpad. It is mine. Its called, _The way you make me feel_.I usually update there first.**

 **As it is in the description, this is an Itanaru fic. Lemon is in future chapters. Cussing is in here. Mmm, I will try to update two or once a week.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 _ **"Kyuubi" thinking.**_

 **"Kyuubi" talking**

Normal POV

" _Thinking"_

 **A/N Alright, let's start!**

Naruto POV

Crap... I'm sorry Sakura. I let you down... I let everyone down. I couldn't get Sasuke back. What am I going to tell them? 'Oh sorry! I couldn't get Sasuke back! He just wanted to stay with that sick bastard Orochimaru and get more power!' I was almost killed by him for fuck's sake! No, I can't say that about 'their precious Sasuke-Kun.' Ugh, what's so special about him? His clan gets slaughtered and now he's the king of the village! And what do I get? Shit! All because the Kyuubi No Kitsune is sealed within me! It wasn't my fault!

I stand in front of the Hokage's office where Rookie 9 await the news. And then I step in.

Normal POV

All of rookie 9 heads pop up once Naruto steps in.

"Well? Where is Sasuke?" demanded Tsunade.

Naruto looked down and said, "I couldn't convince him to come back baa-chan. He turned over to the dark side."

Audible gasps were heard all throughout the room.

"Did he really go Naruto?" a certain pink haired kunoichi asked.

Naruto paused before answering. He didn't know how Sakura would react.

"Yes Sakura, he did. I'm sor-" he was interrupted when Sakura ran to Naruto and pulled him into a hug.

"Naruto..." she said. "You did your best. Just be sure to keep your promise ok? As long as we can come back into one team again, nothing will matter." she said while crying.

Naruto POV

" _Did she really just say what I thought she said? She's not mad? Thank kami."_

Tsunade POV

I was shocked to say. I know of Sasuke's dream to kill his brother, but did he really want to go that far? She then intervened the little hugging session by clearing her throat which gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"Listen, we know this is a low blow on Konoha, but we will get Sasuke back. I need to discuss this with the council before any actions are made. Now is that clear?" Naruto started to interrupt me but I cut him off. "No Naruto, you cannot risk your life."

"But Baa-chan!" Naruto whined.

I used my Hokage voice on him. "No. And this is final. Everyone, go report to your instructor! Sakura, Naruto, stay behind."

Everyone left and I began to talk to them.

Sakura POV

It was easy to tell that Naruto was mad. Of course, I am mad too, pissed really. But I am a bit calmer during these times because of the near-death experience we had with Zabuza. Why won't Lady Tsunade let us go find Sasuke? He is a valued member of our team, of course, we want him back!

The silly little crush I had on him dissipated once I realized that my affections would never be returned. CHAA. I would much rather have naruto that that Uchiha bastard! Sure, I respect him but I no longer see him as a love interest.

Normal POV

Tsunade then began her talk to the two left behind.

"Now," she started, "I understand you want to go save Sasuke-"

"Damn right I, er, we do!"

"Shut it gaki! As I was saying, are you sure he really want to come back? He has his brother he wants to kill, and his brother is one of the most powerful beings out there. It is understandable he wants to get more power." Tsunade said.

"But why Lady Tsunade? Why would he want to kill his own kin?" asked Sakura.

"It's simple. His brother is none other than Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura gasped. "The Itachi Uchiha?! He is the one that committed the Uchiha Massacre!"

"Which is why Sasuke wants to get revenge."

"So? Sasuke can get strong here! With his own team and sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Listen closely and listen well gaki. I forbid you, and Sakura, to go after him. Am I clear?" Tsunade stated.

They both turn their heads down. "Yes, Hokage-Sama."

"Good, now get out. I need to discuss this with the council."

 **A/N wow, this was long, even for me. Maybe all chapters should be like this. Anyways, please give me feedback. I love chu~**

 **Update: I didn't know about whatever was there first. Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Boom! Back at it again! One more chapter, why not? It's the first of its kind after all. Hope you enjoy~ uwu**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 _ **"Kyuubi" thinking.**_

 **"Kyuubi" talking**

Normal POV

" _Thinking"_

Council Meeting/ Tsunade's POV

I walked into the Room not knowing how to start it.

"We are gathered here today to discuss the discuss the Uchiha Heir Sasuke Uchiha." I started.

"I suggest we send a whole search party to try to get him back!" came from across the room.

"No! I say we let that traitor rot in Orochimaru's lair!" came from somewhere else.

This went on back and forth until I started to use logic.

"Silence! Naruto and his team tried to get him back, using the village as an excuse, telling him he can get stronger here! But did it work? No! We all know about his plans to kill his brother, he would do anything to gain more power!" I stated.

"Oh yes, the Uzumaki brat," someone sneered. "It was probably his fault that our last Uchiha left."

"I say that that demon child should be banished from this village since he did not bring back Sasuke."

"Everyone knows that the demon cannot be trusted! He is only a failure and dead last! He is going to taint my child from the way he acts around the shops!"

Tsunade could not believe what she was hearing. Is this what they really thought of her little brother? Minato would have wanted everyone to think of Naru as a hero, not some demon.

"Everyone, the jinchuriki is not actually the Kyuubi it's self. Naruto is a human and should be treated as such!" But Tsunade's attempts to get them out of the banishment idea were futile. "Fine. Everyone who wants to banish Naruto Raise your hand." To her horror, almost everyone's hands went up. "Anyone who wants him to stay, raise your hand." A few hands raised including hers were up. "Naruto Uzumaki is now banished and cannot come back unless ordered to." It hurt to say it, but it was done. Little to everyone's knowledge, a certain blonde was listening in.

Naruto's POV

 _"They... they banished me? why? all because I didn't bring Sasuke back? and me being Kuruma's container?"_

 _"_ **Don't worry kit. We will make a new life for ourselves. I'll make sure of it."**

 _"Thanks, Kuruma."_

 _"_ **Now kit, go tell them about your heritage. Show them who they are messing with."**

 _"Will do fox," he said with a grin on his face._

Naruto then burst through the door and landed in the middle of the room with a scowl on his face.

"Look, you old goats don't know a thing about me. But just know who you just banished." he snarled.

"How did you get in here demon?!" someone yelled.

"It doesn't matter right now. But I shall say my name once and only once so listen closely."

"Just hurry up and leave Kyuubi!"

He glared up at the council and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

Everyone was silent until he walked out.

Normal POV

"How can this be?"

"How is it possible?"

Tsunade thought to herself, " _How did you find out about your heritage Naruto?"_

Naruto POV

He didn't say bye to anyone. Although it hurt him to do that, he had no choice. They wanted him out now. He passed the city gates and told the guards he was out for a long-term mission, although he _was_ still a genin. They still believed him though.

He ran a couple miles before he stopped for rest. He just wanted to sleep. So he set up camp and dozed off.

When he awakened, he stared right into the eyes of no other than Itachi Uchiha, the most famous missing-nin from Konoha.

 **A/N Ahh, it's pretty late. Both of the chapters are unedited so... sorry. I feel as if this part is horrible for some reason. I also left out a lot of detail...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! Welcome! I hope you enjoy this story and leave a comment below and give feedback!**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 _ **"Kyuubi" thinking.**_

 **"Kyuubi" talking**

Normal POV

" _Thinking"_

Naruto Pov

What? What the hell is going on? Why is this murderer here? Has the Akatsuki finally come to take me? Huh, well, it doesn't matter now.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I Uchiha Itachi, ask of you to join Akatsuki on behalf of Pain-Sama," Itachi said in his voice devoid of emotion.

...are you kidding me?

"Um, hello? I thought your guy's goal was to take all the bijuu from the jinchuriki? Why take me to join?" I said.

"Uzumaki-san, if you go, Pain-sama will explain everything." He said in that same voice.

Hmm, well if I can tell the secrets of the Akatsuki then maybe the village will let me back in.. But Itachi is NOT what I was expecting... He's really hot, to be honest... Gah! What the hell am I thinking?! This is going to be a long journey...

"Fine. I'll go." I said.

Itachi just started to walk away. When I didn't walk with him, he turned around signaling for me to come.

~Time Skip~

I felt like we were walking for hours! Well, which we were, but still! No fucking breaks between! Suddenly Itachi stopped and I bumped into his back.

"Ouch! ugh, why did you stop?"

Itachi quickly grabbed me and pulled me into the trees.

"What the fuck dude! let go of m-"

"Uzumaki-san," Itachi said in a quiet voice. "There are people passing by. We don't want to start a ruckus now do we?"

I quickly shook my head.

"Good." He said.

As I was pushed up against the tree with him, I was able to smell him. Which is weird, but what else could I do? That musky scent... It made me feel safe, in an unusual sort of way. Wow... I can smell this all day but never get tired of it.

"Uzumaki-san, let's go. We're getting close. But it's close to nightfall, we shall make camp here." Itachi said as he started to his pack that magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh... Ok." I said.

As we set up for camp, everything was quiet. It was getting awkward.

"Uzumaki-san, there is a river near here. You can go wash up, cause you look like crap right now." He said as his usually stoic face slipped into a small smile, which of course disappeared as fast as soon as it came.

I almost choked on the water I was given. I almost forgot about the fight I had with Sasuke yesterday.

"Oh. Yes! I should..." I exclaimed as I got up. "I'll be back!"

As I walked through the tree's I soon found the river. I must say, it was really beautiful tonight. the water was glistening under the moonlight. When I was out of my clothes, I stepped into the unexpectedly warm water. Once I was fully submerged, I realized how dirty I was. How did I not notice this?!

Thinking about past events, everything was so _confusing_. I was banished from the place I called my home, the very place I have protected ever since I became a genin. Damn teme! It's all his fault! If only he came back instead of becoming obsessed about power everything wouldn't have happened. But Itachi is actually pretty cool...

Wait

Did I just say that? Arghh, maybe I hit my head too hard.

After I was done, I saw Itachi still up tending the small fire. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked.

"I don't sleep very much." was all Itachi said.

"Ya know, that's not healthy," I remarked.

Itachi didn't say anything as he continued with the fire. When I looked at him, I suddenly had all these questions running through my head. Why did he kill his family? Why leave Sasuke-

My thoughts were interrupted when Itachi spoke up.

"I can feel your eyes on me. Do you have a question?"

Crap. How did he do that?

He sighed. "Go ahead."

Wow. Wasn't expecting that. But then again, wasn't expecting a lot of things.

"Well," I started. "Why did you kill your whole family? Why only leave Sasuke?"

It was at that moment when it looked like the world was set upon his shoulders. His tiredness appeared.

"It wasn't like I wanted to kill them. I didn't want to kill tou-san or Kaa-san. But, they were.. how do say this? They were not good. Since I was smart and basically a child prodigy, they wanted to use me for their own purposes. Then the Third Hokage... asked me to kill them all. Even the children who did nothing wrong. I only left Sasuke because I wanted him to grow up with a hatred for me so that one day he will kill me."

When I processed the information that was given, I felt bad for him. Everyone in the village hated him when he was basically forced to do it. But saying he wanted Sasuke to _kill_ him.. it was like a prolonged suicide wish.

"I don't get sleep because each time I close my eyes, the horror of that night replays in my mind," he sighs. "Uzumaki-san, you need to sleep. We are heading to Amekagure in the morning."

"Ok! Oh, and don't use the formalities, just call me Naruto," I said. He paused before he said,

"Alright, goodnight Naruto."

I laughed, "Night Tachi."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello~ another chapter up! Im so proud of myself lol. I'm just saying, but I hope you like it!**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 _ **"Kyuubi" thinking.**_

 **"Kyuubi" talking**

Normal POV

" _Thinking"_

Itachi POV

 _He laughed, "Night Tachi."_

Did... Did he really call me that? I don't believe anyone has given me a nickname before. I am going to put a stop to this when he wakes up.

I look over to the sleeping boy. He is snoring quite loudly I must say. I guess I have to put up with this for the rest of the night.

I think back to the small conversation we had.

 _"Well," he took a pause. "Why did you kill your whole family? Why only leave Sasuke?"_

His question was to be expected. Wouldn't anyone want to know? I left out a lot of detail, but let enough out for him to understand. I could feel it. The pity he held for me. I didn't know what to say, so I just told him to go to sleep. Although, I didn't expect him to call me _Tachi_. I do admit, it has a ring to it. I'll allow it for now.

It was about 30 minutes before the sleepiness crept in.

No no no, I can't this time...

I fought it for a few more minutes before sleep got the best of me.

*Itachi's Dream*

I looked at the front of the Uchiha Compound. I was prepared for this... But yet, why do I want to hold back? Too late, here I go.

I went into the police force and took care of the people in there, then into the housing area. I met my father in an alleyway.

"Itachi... what lies beyond this slaughter? Are you going to show me a different future other than the one I showed you?" Fugaku asked.

I couldn't show any emotion. Not now. "This is what I see for the future of the village, and for the clan."

"I see." With that, he disappeared. Damn it, it was a shadow clone. Why couldn't I have seen that? My father is the worst possible enemy for me. This will be the battle of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

I Made my way to the main house. I was creeping to surprise them. Unfortunately, I was found.

"Over here..." I heard someone say. "There are no traps. Come inside."

I had no other choice than to go inside. When I walked in, I saw my father and mother on the floor, as if waiting for me to finally come.

"Tou-san!"

"I do not want to participate in a death match... with my son," Fugaku said.

What?

"I see, you have aligned with the other side." He said.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san... I-"

"We already know, Itachi," Mikoto said.

"Itachi, promise me this." I raised my sword. "Take care of Sasuke."

No, it wasn't supposed to end like this. It's making even more hard. Even though I knew it was only a dream, it felt so real. I felt close to breaking down, but yet I couldn't. My eyes start to tear up as I walk closer to them.

"I will," I said in a cracked voice.

My hands start to shake as I get closer until I'm right behind the two.

"Do not fear it. This is the path you've chosen. Compared to your's, our pain will end in an instant. Our philosophies may differ, but I'm proud of you." Fugaku stated.

I couldn't even see clearly as my eyes and body was overcome with grief. My hands couldn't get a firm hold on my sword due to the shacking in my hands.

"You truly are a kind child." Said Fugaku.

I finished the deed and went on the top of a roof.

The pain in my chest was unbearable. The people that I loved and cherished where gone. And because of who? Me. If it wasn't for the council they would still be alive. I continued crying until I was woken up.

Normal POV

It was early in the morning and Naruto was woken up because he needed the bathroom. Surprisingly, right next to him was Itachi who seemed to have fallen asleep.

" _Is he.. is he crying?"_ Naruto thought. Just then Itachi made a whimpering sound. " _Crap, I need to wake him up now!"_ Naruto went to Itachi's side and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Tachi~ time to wake up," Naruto said right into his ear. That was not a good idea. Itachi woke up in a panicked manner and grabbed Naruto by the throat, causing him to choke.

"I-Ita-chi...its me! Na-ruto!" Naruto choked out. Itachi was brought back into reality and immediately let Naruto go.

"Why did you wake me?" Itachi asked.

Rubbing his throat he answered, "Well, you were crying in your sleep. I figured it was a nightmare or something and woke you up."

"Sorry, you had to see that. Don't speak about it alright?" Itachi said.

"Ok," Naruto said quietly.

"Let us go since we are awake. It's not that far from here."

~Time Skip~

The two walked about two hours until they made it to Amekagure. Before they made it to the gate, however, Itachi turned a different direction from the gate. To break the silence, Naruto asked a question.

"Soo, where is this 'secret' base of your's?" He asked.

"You'll know when we get there." Voice back to its emptiness.

Naruto was sulking the whole way there.

*Akatsuki Base*

"Woah! This place is huge!" Naruto said voice full of excitement.

"Follow me." Itachi Said.

"No problem Tachi!" Naruto said.

"..."

Soon they both arrived at the tall double doors. Itachi pushed one open and inside was a sort of conference room. At the head was a man with piercing all on his face and purple eyes which he assumed was the rinnegan eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I've been expecting you."

 **A/N The scene where Itachi kills his parents is from the anime. not my own words except for the emotions and commentary. In this version, Tobi does not help with it and Itachi is on his own. Hope you liked it.**


	5. Why I haven't Been Posting

Ayy, its uh, the creator here~ For anyone that reads this story, im sorry. Sorry for not posting or...anything.Things have been... Rough? First off, I'm having family troubles, and guess what?! Depression hit like a bus! And~ I'm just stressing about a crap ton of things right now tbh. Im sorry if this sounds like a petty excuse... I'm creating a long ass chapter to make up for all the weeks i missed.

Ok?

Ok.

See ya'll tomorrow~

And remember, I love all of you~

(Btw its like, 2:30 am for me and i have school..fml)


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello, sorry I didn't update for so long! And... Some things happened and I didn't want it to affect the way I wrote. I've just been... so unmotivated lately. I know I said this was going to be a long chapter. Heh. All I am is a liar.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 _ **"Kyuubi" thinking.**_

 **"Kyuubi" talking**

Normal POV

" _Thinking"_

Naruto POV

 _Who is this guy? Exactly why does he want_ me _here?_

"You must be wondering why I called you here?" The guy I assumed was the 'Pain-sama' Tachi was talking about.

"Uzumaki-san, I am Pain. There are other members I assume you know of?" he questioned.

I quickly nodded my head.

"Very well. The reason for you being here is simple. We want you to help fight our wars." He stated.

 _What the hell? Why does he want_ me _to help them fight? Arghh, this is so confusing._

"I'm giving you three days to decide. If not I will take the nine tails from you and leave it at that," he said putting on a stoic face.

 _What. The. Fuck._

 _How do they expect me to fight with them? I'm 10 times weaker than all of them..._

"Understand you cannot go back to the place you once called your home. It doesn't matter whether or not you decide to join us. We will get the Nine-Tails within our grasp either decision." said a voice behind me. It was a weird plant humanoid. I realized it was Zetsu.

"Ahh! When the hell did you get in here?!" I yelled as I backed up into the wall.

"Just now." Two voices said at the same time.

 _Ok, this is some weird shit..._

Just then Pain interrupted my little conflict.

Pain POV

 _We finally have him. We finally have the nine tails within our grasp. Now I will become the god of this world..._

"Itachi."

"Yes, Pain-sama?" Itachi questioned.

"Take Naruto to his room. "

"Yes Sir, come Naruto," Itachi said already walking out the door.

"Tachhiii! Wait for mee!"

I raised my eyebrows.

 _Why is he not using formalities? And why is 'Tachi' letting him call him that?_

Normal POV

Naruto followed the tall mysterious man down the never-ending hallway. In those hallways... There was nothing. It was an empty, plain, just _boring_ thing to look at.

"Tachi, do the hallways always look like this? Everywhere?" The blonde asked.

"Yes," Itachi said.

"Do you think maybe, if I do decide to join, just maybe, that I can decorate these drab halls? This reminds me too much of a prison." Naruto said, putting a hand on his chin, inspecting the walls with ideas popping in his head.

"Naruto, this 'house' is not meant for child's play. It is a base meant for people like me to work and gather information, plan attacks. We do not associate ourselves with childish acts. Everyone knows that-" suddenly Itachi is cut off by loud screaming and someone running down the hall.

"You little shit! Get your ass over here!" A blonde haired man said. He was chasing this guy in a mask. From the looks of it, his hair in the back was held by a hair tie. Nothing strange about it right? But, when he ran past the two no hair was to be found. it was... cut off?

"Not children play eh Tachi? Then explain to me why there looked to be a person running away from his wrongdoings!" He accused Itachi. The other just sighed and kept on walking.

"In case you don't know who those two are, they are Obito, the one in the mask, and Deidara, the blond." He said quietly as he reached a door. "Now, this is where you will stay during your stay. And, if you decide to stay, your permanent room. Any questions?" Itachi said while stopping in front of the door.

"Uh... Ok? Where's your room Tachi?" The blonde asked with a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Naruto, you have no reason to know of my whereabouts. Now, I shall leave. Please don't create a ruckus. You are free to roam the halls and converse with the other inhabitants. Remember. You only have three days to make up your mind." Itachi said walking down the hallway before turning a corner.

"Ok..? See you later than... you grumpy ass," Naruto said quietly. Grabbing the handle, he slowly opened the door to the room. And his eyes widened. The room seemed bigger than his run-down house! What the...

Walking forward he looked at all the little things. The walls were a light brown color, the floor a lush dark brown. To his right, stood a four-poster bed. The top blanket was a crimson red, pillows a pastel black. the curtains hanging from the frame was a translucent red. Naruto softly sat on it and immediately sank into the bed.

"Ahh~ This is better than ANYTHING I've slept on. Is this heaven?" He said aloud while jumping back onto the ground. Looking around the room, there was his own little living room in the corner of the room. Complete with a small couch allowing two people to sit on it, and a little table. Across the bed was.. a closet? Walking over to it in wonder he opened it and saw many clothes in there. Ranging from black, gray, and orange!

"Aww man, could this place get any more awesome?!" He yelled out. Just then, he saw that one door in the corner. opening it, it was the most luxurious bathroom he has seen. With a big tub... mirror... He could live here forever.

But now that he was here... Would it be wise for him to stay with the Akatsuki? If he did, he would be a pawn for them. A powerhouse of sorts. If he didn't, he would be killed. Either way... And even _if_ he decided to stay with them and... live... He would not be accepted back into the village. Or maybe he would, since his status as the fourth Hokage's son has been revealed to those little bastards...

 **"Kit, I'm not going to tell you what to do. It's your choice. But I do think you would be better off with this group. Who knows? You could consider these people as your family. And when you think you are ready to go back, if they allow you to go back... I don't know." Kyuubi said as he retreated back into his cell.**

"Yea... Well, I don't know what to do either."


End file.
